Dejitaru Raifu Online
by KusanoKaz
Summary: The story of the only player with extensive abilities and his party of adventurers. Adventure/Fantasy/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Sorry I was gone for so long!**

 **I was helping my good friend Tayuya-Uzamaki with an OC.**

 **If you guys like Naruto fanfics go check him out!**

 **Also I have put a hold**

 **Back to the story! All characters in this story will be OC's. :D**

 **The events that took place in SAO never happened here.**

 **I tried my hardest to make the most out of my mind so here is my altered sort of SAO. xP**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

 _Welcome to Dejitaru Raifu Online!_

 _Please sign up to begin!_

 _username:Koto_

 _password:********_

 _Real first and last name:Kotomi Mayuba_

 _signing up...Success!_

 _Logging you into DRO..._

 _(Koto POV)_

 _Welcome Koto!_

 _Your body will now be scanned for appearance.._

 _Black hair...Blue eyes...physically fit...Finished!_

 _You will now be researched on Social media..age 17._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ERROR ERROR_

I opened my eyes to see myself lying in the computer generated woods.

I lifted myself off the ground and smelled the fresh forest scent.

I looked at my hands and my tight grey shirt. I glanced at my feet and I was wearing my black sneakers.

I started to jump with happiness as I FINALLY made it into DRO.

I ran out of the forest and into a small town with very few people. What I'm guessing is an npc welcomed me and awarded me with some gold to start with.

The npc had told me to go inside the little hut to the left of him to get my genetics locked in.

I walked into the instance and everything started to slow down as I saw this beautiful pink haired girl at the middle of the line with her friend. Her hair was so long it touched her tailbone.

I caught myself overly staring at her big sparkling green emerald eyes. _"I need to stop before they call me a pervert."_

I slapped myself to stop staring at her face. At the end of the room was this huge console where I'm guessing gives you your genetic trait.

All the lights started to blink and the doors slammed shut.

 _"What's going on?"_ I thought to myself. Then something like an intercom buzzed in throughout the hut.

 _Bzzzt..._

"Check. Hello? Okay ahem. Hello Everyone! My name is Tirak but you can just call me the Creator! Welcome to my lovely digital world! As the creator I will not be interfering with players by harassment, instead I will be controlling the random world events, weather, and world bosses. With that said I also do not recommend logging out as it will kill your families in the process. Do not think of this as a joke. We have planted explosives at each home and once they detect the link to DRO is lost, the bomb will detonate."

Everybody frantically looked around. Some of them even logged out...

I sat on the ground thinking about my family, my mom, my little sister."I don't want them to die."

Tirak continued. "Right. With that said the only way to complete the game is to beat all one hundred bosses. I suggest working in parties since I especially made them overpowered. The final boss will not be me. As I said before I will not be interfering with the players by harassment and I will just be controlling world events. Alrighty everybody I hope most of you survive my digital world! Goodbye!"

With that he was gone, the buzz of the intercom slowly died out.

I could tell everybody was pretty terrified, people crying, screaming, banging their heads on walls. I had my fair share of horror and fear too.

Some people calmed down, some didn't, more people logged out. Too many people.

I'm glad that the girl calmed down.

We got back into line. I was determined to see my family again. The game can throw anything and I will still push past it.

The players kept getting their genetic traits and the line was getting shorter fast.

 _Swordsman._

 _Mage._

 _Assassin._

It was the girl's turn for her genetic trait.

 _Bzzzzt.._

 _Scanning wrist..._

 _Success!_

 _Your Genetic trait is...Mythic._

The players around her went ooooh and ahhh

I was confused, I didn't know what a mythic was.

 _You are one of the best magic users..._

 _Your special skills include, Infinite mana"ooooooh", and Teleportation"Ahhhhh"._

"Congratulations Asera!" Her friend screamed.

"Asera huh. That's cute." I thought to myself.

A light shined down on her and she was lifted into the air.

 _Equipping with appropriate gear now..._

Asera floated back down to the ground, and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a shiny red and gold outfit, gauntlets, short dress, diamond earrings, and her Stave had a floating red ball on the tip.

She looked truly stunning, and I bet she had a nice personality too.

Some more players went up before I did.

 _Hunter._

 _Berserker._

 _Hero._

 _Morpher._

It was finally my turn for my genetic. I went up to the console and held my wrist over the scanner.

 _Bzzzt._

 _Scanning wrist...scanning...scanning._

 _ERROR ERROR_

 _Error Code: Advis_Identity_1_

 _Restarting Scan..._

"Why is it restarting the scan?!" I worried. At this point everybody in the room was staring at me.

"Advis? What class is Advis?"

"Huh?"

 _Error Code: Advis_Identity_1 Resolved_

 _Advis confirmed.._

 _Success!_

 _Welcome your genetic trait is...Advis!_

I pulled my wrist back to myself."Advis? That wasn't in the guide book."

I sat down waiting for the rest of the players to get their traits. Then after all the players were given their traits the console sunk into the ground.

I kept looking at my wrist."What does Advis mean? Did I not get a trait? I don't look any different." I checked my skills list, and most of them said unknown.

"I know! I'll check my settings! My trait information should be there!" I pulled up the menu and scrolled to settings. AdvisTrait information*^ "What is that? Wait I don't think there was any Trait usage tab." Trait usageInformationAll traits at disposal. "What the." I scrolled down and check-marked all of the traits.

I started to glow then I felt like i had all the power in the world. I knew archery, I knew how to do magic, I had martial arts, Swordsmanship, Stealth, and I could morph.

I quickly closed my menu. _"I have to keep this to myself, if anyone found out about what I could do I would be shunned out of every party."_

I picked my head up to see Asera and her friend standing above me. "Hello! What's your name?" Asera's friend asked.

"Uh...Koto..what's your name?" I replied.

"My name is Miya! The shy girly next to me is Asera."

I looked over to her right and I saw Asera hiding behind her. _"Is she that shy that she won't even look at me?!"_

"Ah I see." I said while I glanced at her."I hope she isn't always like this."

"Yeah, well you seeee Asera here wanted you in our party!" Miya chimed in.

 _"What the. Why did she have to choose me out of all people to join their party? I mean there are tons of other people, Now I have to keep a secret from a girl that I like. Great."_

"Uhm...sure..I'll join. Just invite me whenever you're ready."

Miya opened her menu, went to the friends tab, tapped on my name and hit "invite to party"

A little notification popped up and I accepted.

"Great! Meet us at the fountain in the town square tomorrow morning!" Miya cheered.

"Alright, see you then." I replied.

They walked away and I couldn't help but stare at Asera. She glanced back at me and gave a little smile. "Honestly, that made me feel a whole lot better."

I got up and walked outside the hut. I looked around for an inn somewhere. I talked to this guide to put a waypoint to where it is and I followed. I checked in at the inn, and got my room keys. I went inside my room and laid down on the bed. It wasn't very soft, more like rocks, but hey it was all I could afford for 332 gold. Tomorrow is going to be a big day better get as much sleep as I can...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **Aaaaand that marks the end of chapter one!**

 **I really have high hopes for this story so I would love any support on the story. (\^-^/)**

 **I put my Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? story on hold for now so sorry guys.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **Take care and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **~KusanoKaz**


	2. Chapter 2: The GreyWolf Family

**A/N**

 **Hello Everybody!**

 **Welcome back to DRO!**

 **This is chapter two of our lovely story :3**

 **What you should expect from this chapter...**

 **More characters, Plot advancement, and more Asera and Koto!**

 **So I hope you Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Chapter Two: The GreyWolf Family**_

(Koto POV)

I was walking through the townsquare just a little bit before we had to meet, looking at all the shops trying to find the blacksmith. Once I found him, I purchased a cheap steel katana, and some iron gauntlets for armor. I went back to the fountain and waited maybe two minutes before Miya and Asera showed up.

"Hey Koto!" Miya yelled waving her hand at me, Asera at her side.

"Hey Miya, hey Asera!" I said while I walked up to them.

"Hey Koto.." Asera quietly answered.

"So what are we going to do today?" Miya asked as she patted my shoulder. _"She was like the complete opposite of Asera."_

I checked my pockets for gold and sadly I had none. "Uhh let's do a quest and get some gold at least." I sighed.

"Hmmm a quest huh? Sure that sounds good!" Miya Cheered.

"Yeah a quest is fine." Asera again quietly answered. _"She'll warm up eventually"_ I kept telling myself.

"Alright our first quest! Lets go!" I leaded our party through the town.

We had found this old lady Npc who was talking about her son who was disintegrated by young Cerberus pups and asked us to bring back Cerberus pup ashes. I checked the reward amount...

"800 Gold?! For only 10 Cerberus pup ashes?! Hell yeah We're taking it!" I cheered.

"What?! That can't be right...must be a glitch in the game." Miya replied.

"Who Cares?!" I accepted the quest and we were on our way to the forest.

The forest was pretty creepy to me _"I swear I could hear a ghost boy screaming. But it was lot more creepier to Asera considering the fact that she looked like a scared little girl."_...I could smell the scent of smoke in the air so I had confidence we were moving in the right direction.

"Say guys, do you hear someone screaming too?"

"It's faint but yeah I do, it gives me the chills." Miya answered.

"Yeah and it really isn't helping me like this place either." Asera threw out.

"Huh, don't you think that's a little we-" I felt my head hit the ground and shake my vision. I opened my eyes to see Miya laughing and Asera trying not to let it out. I looked down at my chest and there was a little boy crying and clinging on to my shirt. "Uhm, buddy I'm gonna need you to get off me so I can get up."

"Huh? Oh sorry! I was just looking for help a-and my friend is stuck there with a mature Cerberus pup a-and she told me to get help as fast as I could so I-I ran." The boy cried.

"Awwww he's just a little boy." Asera smiled. _"I think that's one of the only times she's smiled other than at the Registration."_

"And to think you thought it was a scary ghost boy Koto!" Miya kept laughing.

"I did not say scary! Anyways, whats your name little fella?" I asked.

"S-s-sayaka."

"Well Sayaka, show us where to go and we'll save your friend for you!."

"We can also get our quest done Koto." Asera chimed in.

"Yup! So lead the way Sayaka!"

"O-okay."

We followed Sayaka through a bunch of bushes, Miya swatted away a few bugs, Asera screamed because of a few bugs, all in all I was having a great time. _"I'm sure Asera's screams made me laugh the most."_

"We're here." Sayaka pointed out a large mature Cerberus pup level 4.

I wasn't certain if we could beat them since we are all level 1's but we had to give it a try. I didn't see any girl there so I assumed that she was - worst case scenario- disintegrated.

"Alright, I'll go in for the mature and you guys take out the young ones. Sayaka you stay here for now and try not to aggro anything."

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"It's our first quest as a party so I'm not expecting perfection but just try not to die."

"Okay!"

"Alright lets get them!" I cheered.

I rushed to the mature cerberus pup and drew my katana out. _"I had to contain my power."_

I sliced the mature cerberus pup and it roared back. He spit flames out of his mouth and I dodged. I could hear Asera using her lightning spell along with Miya's arrows. _"So she's a hunter huh."_

The Cerberus pup was moving really really slow for some reason... I took my chance, jumped onto it and repeatedly stabbed it. The Cerberus pup groaned and disintegrated into ashes. I kneeled over and bagged the ashes, I got up to see how Miya and Asera were doing and they were just staring...staring at me! _"WAIT, was the Cerberus pup moving slowly because I was moving too fast?! Aww crap!"_

"What was that Koto?" Miya and Asera questioned.

"Oh that? Just a little sword skill I managed to pick up with the last bit of my gold." I answered. I was starting to sweat. They gave a good 2 minutes of staring at me.

"Okay speedy, whatever you say."

I fake laughed it off.

"Hey...Sayaka..I'm sorry but I think your friend was beaten." We all frowned.

"Well to be honest Koto, Miya, Asera , there was no friend...I was just scared and I ran away but I ended up running into you, and I didn't want to seem like I couldn't do anything so I made the story up."

"What's your trait Sayaka?" I asked.

"Hero."

After hearing that, I understood why he didn't want to seem like he couldn't do anything. Heroes risk their lives in order to save others so it would make sense why he would cover that he doesn't have the strength to protect anyone yet.

"Eh.. It's alright Sayaka. I forgive you." I turned to Miya and Asera. "What about you guys?"

"As long as you don't lie to us again!" Miya smiled

Sayaka stared at Asera, waiting for her answer.

"It's okay Sayaka. I forgive you too."

"How about you join our party Sayaka? You won't get any rewards from this quest but the next quest you will!" I grinned.

"Yeah! I'd like that."

And with that, we invited Sayaka and he joined. We headed back to town to turn the quest in, and then we realized why it was worth 800 gold. The quest wasn't a side quest but a main boss quest with the next and final quest being to kill Cerberus himself..

Once we turned the quest in we leveled. Asera and Miya went to level 3 and I-I went to level 8!? _"Do I have double exp or something!? Now they're really gonna find out how much more powerful I am an-"_

"Is everything alright Koto? You look stressed."

I turned around to see Asera standing in front of me.

"Oh haha, yeah everything is fine!" I lied. _"At least she talks to me regularly now."_

"Okay well I was thinking with the quest money we can go to a restaurant for dinner?"

"Yeah! Sounds good to me!"

"Yay!"

"Mmm I want steaaak" Miya pitched in.

We found a restaurant named "The Innflux" and we sat down at a table. Surprisingly we all ordered steak. When the steak arrived, Miya was eating it so fast as fast as a lightnaris. _"Which is the trait that gives people extreme hyperspeed agility, apparently."_

I looked over to Sayaka and he looked like he was having a hard time cutting his steak.

"Sayaka do you need help with your steak?"

He looked up at me. "Maybe"

He handed me his plate and I stared at the steak. Took in a deep breath and started to cut the steak as fast as I could with my tongue sticking out and my weirdest face. They all laughed at me. _"I feel like Asera laughed the hardest."_

"Here you go Sayaka."

"Thanks Koto." He said while he laughed.

As we left the restaurant, Asera pulled me aside.

"Hey Koto, you're hiding something aren't you?"

"Whaaaat pshhhh nooo."

"We're your party members, basically our in game family, so you can let us know."

I thought about it for a while and replied with "I will." _"It's better to be honest with my family so they don't hate me in the end, because honestly I've grown attached to them."_

"Thanks Koto!"

Asera gave me a hug then caught up with the Miya and Sayaka. My heart was pounding..Asera hugged me. I smiled and caught up with them too.

"Hey guys! I was thinking We should all get an apartment to stay in and make our very own guild!"

"That sounds great!" Asera cheered.

"Yeah I like that idea too!"

"As long as we have steak there!"

I laughed. "Alright! I'll create our guild now!"

I pulled up the guild menu and hit create it cost us 1,300 gold but we could afford it.

"Hmmm what should our guild name be?"

"Chubby Chinchillas!" Miya screamed.

"War Maidens!" Asera yelled.

"Teddy Bears!" We all looked at Sayaka and laughed.

"How about... The GreyWolf Family?" I asked.

"That sounds pretty good too!"

"The GreyWolf Family it is!"

And thus, the GreyWolf Family was created. I was automatically named White Wolf, then Asera as the Black Wolf, Miya as the Brown Wolf, and Sayaka as the Baby Wolf.

We found a nice apartment in the center of town to stay at for now.

It was nice and spacious, three bedrooms, two baths, A huge living room, and a clean kitchen.

We already called our bedrooms and went to sleep.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come iiin."

It was Asera, she went to my bed.

"I can't sleep Koto."

"Why?"

"I-I-I'm afraid of the dark."

"Why don't you use your fire magic to make a light?"

"Do you want me to burn down the apartment on our first night!?"

"True. You can stay with me then."

"Say Koto, can I be the first to know what you're hiding?"

"Uhhhhhm" I sighed."Fine"

I held out my hand and mentally changed what my traits were, and my hand went from holding a fireball to holding lightning to holding energy, to moving extremely fast, and to warping the ceiling into stars.

Asera was in awe. "So that was what that speed was?"

"Yuuup."

"So you can use any trait?"

"Yuuup."

Asera laughed. "I'm glad you're a part of the family."

"I'm glad I am too."

A few minutes went by, I looked to my right and Asera was already asleep.

"Night Asera. Until tomorrow."

I dozed off...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

 **That marks the end of the second chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **More people are soon to join The GreyWolf Family! (\^-^/)**

 **It'll be a blast! So see you guys next Chapter!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unheard Cries

**A/N**

 **Aaaaand Here is the 3rd Chapter!**

 **So previously we have gotten a new Group member to The GreyWolf Family!**

 **This chapter I'm going to switch POVs for a little too!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Chapter 3: Unheard Cries**_

 **(Asera POV)**

I was walking back to the house and I felt a little sleepy...

I opened my eyes but everything was pitch black. I felt my body moving. I heard whispers .

"Glad we caught this girl boss!"

"Yeah I bet she'll make us some good gold boss!"

"Alright Alright settle down, we sent the ransom letter..now we wait."

Oh my god... I'm being kidnapped right now. I tasted wet cloth in my mouth. I couldn't even scream! I couldn't even use my magic! I realized I was crying and I couldn't do anything about that either.

 _"Does anyone even know I'm gone?"_

 _"Will anyone come for me?"_

These thoughts kept running through my head and I fell quiet...

 **(Koto POV)**

I woke up and looked outside the window. It was a pretty depressing foggy morning to deal with. I got up out of my bed and walked out to Miya and Asera's room, I didn't hear any talking but I decided to step in anyway.

I saw Miya sleeping just fine- wait where was Asera!? I ran to the door and saw a note sticking through the mail slot, I opened it and it read in horrible writing..

 _"Dear we don't care,_

 _We have taken your mythic and cast a anti-magic barrier upon her._

 _We think she will fit in nicely with the other slaves._

 _Assuming you care about your mythic, I suggest you bring 5000 gold to our drop off at the house across from the Innflux."_

 _I ran to Miya and woke her up... and then I got hit in the face with a pillow along with her screaming. "pervert"_

"Miya this is serious, Asera was kidnapped last night by the Shadowed Slavers."

Miya still looked as sleepy as she was.

"Well go find her stupid. She'll likes you the most anyway."

"I'm sure it's not like that."

"Suuuuuuure go get her, sword boy."

"Alright I'll be back with Asera soon hopefully."

I got up and went to Sayaka's room where he was playing with building blocks.

"Sayaka?"

Sayaka jumped and quickly hid his building blocks.

"Crap! Yeah Koto?"

"Can you take care of Miya while I'm gone?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Asera back from slavers."

"That..Sounds nice, good luck. I'll take care of her for sure!"

"Thanks Sayaka!"

I walked out of his room and put on my gauntlets ready to go out but I realized that if they see my face they'll search the player locator for me. I knew I had to mask myself.

I went to the Luricraff bank and I got a loan of 40,000 gold. I had a plan to pay it off anyway. I took the gold and went to the Blacksmith, the most expensive armor set he had was the Dark Dragon set, which increases my damage resistance by 67%. It fit my budget because the four pieces were 10,000 gold. The helmet looked really shiny with the front of it being a sharp edge. The eye-holes were black crystals which moved when your eyes moved. The Chestplate armor covered the legs and all of it was jet black and more rounded like the body of a dragon with 4 jagged spikes on the shoulders and a white lining on the legs. The Gauntlets looked similar to the legs. They were shiny metallic jet black with a light grey lining. and the boots were spiked with one sharp edge for the feet.

I tried them on and they felt really lightweight. I looked at the stats and the description said that it matches the owners type. I purchased the set and put them in my bag. The slaver's house was all the way across town so I rented a horse with what little money I had. Once I got close to the house I hopped off the horse and ran into the bush. I put on the armor _"I looked and felt like a badass."_ I kept my skills as a swordsman and walked towards the house.

I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

I didn't say anything.

"I asked who the he-"

I channeled the force of the energy around me and blew the door out of its hinges with one pulse. I stepped inside and was instantly surrounded by swords and polearms. I looked past them and saw a guy gushing blood from the door being blown off.

" Woah there buddy, you don't want to kill your friend do you?"

A guy that looked like a meth addict with a mohawk walked out of the shadows holding a knife to Asera's throat.

"You see you can't do anything at this point. So take out the money and maybe we'll give your friend back, since you hurt poor old Cal."

I was about to lose my head, but I had to stay quiet to hide myself. I reached for the sword on my back and right before he could do anything I dashed towards him, grabbed Asera, and dashed back. All the swords and polearms in the way broke into dust.

"WHA...WHAT ARE YOU!?"

I teleported outside the house with Asera in my arms.

"You..you can't just let them be! They do terrible things to people!"

I looked down at her and thought _"She's right, these guys don't deserve a place in this world anymore."_

I held out my left hand _"Which is my dominant hand."_ and poured a ton of dark energy into it.

I could see my body glowing dark purple, originating from my hand and a tiny black ball started to warp in, and once it settled it just floated above my hand. I threw the ball inside the house and called the horse.

We got on the horse and while we were leaving I looked back and saw the tiny black ball expand and open up into a black hole. The black hole was so powerful the building started to shift and crack.

I could hear the building start to crash into the black hole and the next time I looked back was the last time I ever saw that house.

The black hole closed and we rode back home.

I took the gag out of Asera's mouth..

"How do you know where my house is?"

 _"Aw I fucked up."_

"Uhm, I don't know what you're talking about. This is a very generic place for drop offs."

"Koto, is that you?"

 _"Shiiiiit."_

"Yeah its me."

I unequipped my armor and put them in my bag.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T MAYBE WANT TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU TOOK ME AWAY!"

"Heyyy we made it out alive."

"NO I'M UPSET AT YOU"

"Awww come on now."

".."

We got back home and I thought about how Sayaka was doing with Miya.

We returned the horse back before its time was up and it became theft. I had to carry Asera back home anyway.

We saw our GreyWolf Family sign posted up on the house and we walked up to the entrance.

I opened the door and Sayaka was on top of Miya trying to force feed her cake.

I burst out laughing and so did Asera.

"Sayaka stop trying to get Miya fat."

"SHE NEEDS NUTRITION."

"Okay then looks like someone needs to calm down!"

I picked up Sayaka and swung him around to get him dizzy then I sat him down.

"Jesus someone needs to put a leash on that little beast!"

"Miya it's okay he was only trying to protect you."

"Hmmph"

I went to my room, closed the door and locked it.

I opened up a floorboard and put the private chest in there along with the armor, then I nailed the floorboard shut and just as I was about to leave my room Asera walked in.

"Hey, thanks for saving me and stuff."

"Oh yeah, anytime." I grinned.

"You don't mind if I sleep in your room, do you?"

"Nah it's fine."

"Yay."

This girl was prepared and everything, she flung out her blanket and she instantly changed into her pajamas while the blanket covered my sight.

"Aren't you hungry Asera?"

"Nope, I'm sleepy."

"Alrighty then."

I walked outside to the living room and said goodnight to Sayaka and Miya. I got some cream cheese and bread from the kitchen for dinner. I went back into the room and Asera jumped on me and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Aseraa!?"

"That's for not telling me that it was you."

"Fine that's fair."

I got into bed, and so did Asera.

 ** _A couple hours pass..._**

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Asera clutching on to me with her head on my chest.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" I whispered to myself as I slept.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N**

 **That's the end of Chapter 3! (\^-^/)**

 **As you might have noticed Koto and Asera are getting closer together.**

 **Anyways I can't wait to release Chapter 4!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **Byeeeee~~~~~**


End file.
